huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Huntik.com/Secret Files
Secret Files were made available to users who registered an account at Huntik.com. These Secret Files give insight into different aspects of the Huntik world as well as other extras. Passwords were given at the end of every episode, and they were used to unlock extras within the Secret Files. Ammit Heart-Eater ;Bio Ancient Egyptians believed that a crocodile called Ammit devoured the hearts of evil people in the afterlife. They feared the Nile crocodile because it would attack people and even boats. Antedeluvian ;Design History With his classic features, such as fangs, there's no denying that Antedeluvian's origin rests in vampire legends from throughout history. His large, bat-like wings are from several myths that suggest vampires can turn into bats, while his sword and armor are based on Vlad Tepes, a real-life Romanian nobleman and the inspiration for Bram Stoker's Dracula. Since Antedeluvian is a Titan associated with evil, he was given a harder look, with menacing eyes and an intimidating pose. Antedeluvian (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Antedeluvian (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Antedeluvian profile.jpg|Final Art Albion ;Design History Placeholder other.png|Rough Sketch Placeholder other.png|Pencil Sketch Albion.jpg|Final Art Baselaird ;Bio A favored Titan of the legendary Seeker Eathon Lambert, Baselaird is among the purest brawler Titans. He possesses no magical attacks, but rather is totally reliant on his strength and martial abilities in combat. ;Design History Placeholder other.png|Rough Sketch Placeholder other.png|Pencil Sketch Baselaird.jpg|Final Art Behemoth ;Design History Placeholder other.png|Rough Sketch Placeholder other.png|Pencil Sketch Behemoth.jpg|Final Art Brahe ;Design History This Titan is named after Tycho Brahe, a famous man from Denmark who lived 500 years ago. Tycho was a brilliant astronomer and also studied alchemy (magic to change lead into gold and similar powers). Because Brahe the Titan belongs to Klaus, who is also a scientist and alchemist, we thought this main Titan should be a big stupid Titan with the name of a very smart man. That’s why Brahe is thick and strong and covered in magical runes. One theory is that Klaus used his strange knowledge to “improve” a Metagolem, and it eventually turned into Brahe. Brahe (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Brahe (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Brahe.jpg|Final Art Breaker ;Design Histoy Breaker represents the essence of wild and the strength of beasts. He looks like a bear with four powerful arms, decorated with Native American markings and wearing ceremonial armor and feathers. The inspiration for Breaker comes from ancient Native American legends that praise bears for their strength, energy, and a deep and instinctive bond with mother Earth. Breaker (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Breaker (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Breaker.jpg|Final Art Bulreguard ;Bio They say a dog is a man's best friend, and this standard extends even into the world of Titans and Seekers. Unlike most Titans, who simply perform their roles in battle, Bulreguard Titans are often invoked to accompany their Seekers throughout an adventure, keeping the morale of a team high and using their enhanced senses to keep everyone on the right path. Bulreguard Titans have incredibly enhanced senses, Seekers often use them to keep themselves headed in the right direction on their adventures. Caliban ;Design Histroy Because Caliban is one of the main Titans on the show, the designers wanted to make sure he was very impressive. It had to be obvious that he is a warrior, so they wanted him to look physically powerful. They also wanted him to look a little bit exotic. (Originally, he looked more like an Asian warrior, like a samurai.) The long hair on his head represents the power of a lion, a fierce and dangerous creature. For a while, the idea of Caliban gained more cybernetic and bio-mechanical pieces, but in the end, the essential part of him is his skill as a warrior. His final look shows the influence of the Aztec warriors of hundreds of years ago, with his strange mask and dangerous spikes. Caliban (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Caliban (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Caliban.jpg|Final Art Enfluxion ;Rough Sketch Having water-tentacles instead of arms makes this Titan look like she’s made of living water. Enfluxion’s picture needed to bring across the fact that she’s connected to water, controlling it even—all of her lines are curvy to represent the movement of waves and the natural flow of water. At this point, she looks a little bit like Lunar, a moon-themed Titan, so we asked the artist to make sure Enfluxion doesn’t look exactly like Lunar. ;Pencil Sketch If you compare this sketch to Lunar, you can see that while they look similar (they’re both Gaia-Titans, so that’s not too strange), there are three things that can help you tell these Titans apart. One, Lunar has hands while Enfluxion has water-tentacles. Two, Enfluxion has legs and feet, while Lunar’s legs stop at the knee. Three, Enfluxion’s watery shape is her actual body, while Lunar is actually a fairy-like creature surrounded by a human-shaped aura. ;Final Art There’s our girl! With the sunlight shining from behind her, you can see that Enfluxion is transparent with no fairy-creature inside, so this clearly is not Lunar. Also, this Titan is more of a blue-green and Lunar is more of a blue-purple-white, so the color difference is a big help. The overall effect is a liquid, bendy, water-themed Titan ready to lay the smack down on some bad guys. Enfluxion (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Enfluxion (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Enfluxion.jpg|Final Art Fan Dancer ;Rough Sketch This is a great sketch. It captures the motion and speed of this Titan, and it shows she’s not here to goof off. We had no changes for this rough sketch and were looking forward to see the pencil sketch. ;Pencil Sketch A strong, tight pencil sketch. Great detail on all the armor bits, and you can tell that Fan Dancer is rushing toward you. At this point, we thought she looked a little too human and not enough like a Titan, so we asked the artist to give her a mask or change her facial features in some way to make her look less like a human and more like a Titan. Other than that, it’s a nice piece. ;Final Art Great results! The bright red armor against the blue background really makes her jump out of the picture, and the motion lines in the background make it look like she’s moving fast without drawing your eye away from her. The white mask and glowing eyes tell you she’s a Titan. Not only did the artist put a neat drawing on the fan in the foreground, but she also put one on the fan she’s carrying in her other hand,. Nice touch! Fan Dancer (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Fan Dancer (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Fan Dancer.jpg|Final Art Ferryman ;Rough Sketch The concept for this Titan’s card was an Egyptian-style human with a doglike head standing near a mummy’s a boat in a river. The artist drew exactly what we wanted, so we moved on to the next stage. ;Pencil Sketch Here, you can see the artist took the rough sketch and made a nice, clean pencil drawing of the same idea. When we received this sketch, we realized we had at least one other Egyptian-style dog-headed Titan—Kopesh—and we wanted to make sure the two didn’t look too much alike. Because Kopesh has dark fur, we asked the artist to give Ferryman bone-white skin in the final version of the art. Also, notice the black lines around his eyes, which looks like the eye make-up that the ancient Egyptians wore for fashion and to protect their eyes from the harsh desert sun. ;Final Art With his light fur and orange clothing, nobody would ever mistake Ferryman for Kopesh (who is gray and wears green). That’s a good thing, because Kopesh is an evil battle Titan and Ferryman is a good helper Titan! Ferryman (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Ferryman (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Ferryman.jpg|Final Art Fire Kappa ;Rough Sketch This turtle-like Titan has a hard shell, a sharp beak, and a head that looks like it has a bowl of liquid fire on it. Fire Kappa looks pretty cranky. Of course, if you always had fire coming out of your head, you’d probably be in a bad mood all the time too! We didn’t have any suggestions for the artist; this is exactly the look we wanted. ;Pencil Sketch The pencil sketch gives us a little more detail on the Fire Kappa, particularly his shell and face. You can see that it’s not his head that’s on fire, but there’s actually something weird about the shape of his head, and the fire is coming out of that. We’re ready to see the color version! ;Final Art Now that’s a fire! Fire Kappa is a little pudgy and has skinny legs, so he’s not the best fighter in the world, but his armored shell means he can take a couple of good hits. The bright flame on his head tends to distract enemies in combat, so they tend to bonk him first whenever he’s around, but he knows he’s a protector Titan. Placeholder other.png|Rough Sketch Placeholder other.png|Pencil Sketch Fire Kappa.jpg|Final Art Fireblade ;Rough Sketch The original idea for this Titan was a smoke-themed ninja. When we got this sketch from the artist, we realized that the Titan Shinobi is a shadow-ninja and that the two Titans looked a lot alike! Of course, we wanted this Titan to look different from Shinobi, so we made him a fire-ninja! We thought red clothes, glowing eyes, and fire on his weapons would make him look cool, so we changed him to match his new fire theme. We also wanted him to be more acrobatic, so we asked the artists to put him in a jumping pose high above his opponent’s head. ;Pencil Sketch Here’s the new and improved Fireblade in an acrobatic jump. His two swords are in full view, and he looks ninja-riffic! You might have noticed that the generic “big armored guy” from the rough sketch now looks like Freelancer. We really wanted Fireblade’s quickness and agility to come through in the picture, so we chose to pair him up with a big, slow Titan. In the final art, we had the artist replace Freelancer with Brahe, who is big and slow. ;Final Art Imagine a skilled martial artist. Now imagine he’s made out of living fire. That’s Fireblade! Fast, not too strong and not too tough, but whatever he does looks awesome. We like having Brahe in the picture with Fireblade because it shows how athletic Fireblade is—Brahe’s pretty tall, so Fireblade has to be pretty acrobatic to jump that high and flip in midair! The final touches are the night sky and buildings in the background. Fireblade (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Fireblade (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Fireblade.jpg|Final Art Freelancer ;Design History Freelancer represents the core ideas of a fighting Titan—quick to join a battle, fast in his attacks, and tough enough to take some hits to protect his Seeker. From the earliest idea he’s had armor, a lance, and a shield. These three things are so important to the concept of Freelancer that we made sure they were oversized. From head to toe, he’s covered in armor, with no bare skin showing. His lance is as wide as his chest and almost as tall as he is, and his right arm is huge so he can easily carry his weapon. His shield is as tall as he is, but it’s skinny because he is a skinny Titan, and his left arm doesn’t need to be as strong as his attacking arm. We changed the length of his arms and legs a little bit before deciding on his final shape, but overall, he has always been “armored soldier guy.” Freelancer (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Freelancer (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Freelancer.jpg|Final Art Gareon ;Bio Gareon can stick to walls like a gecko. He can carry small objects in his mouth, but he has a bad habit of chewing on them when he gets bored. ;Design History Gareon is a combination of a chameleon and a lizard. The idea for him was a small, sneaky Titan who could camouflage himself and scout for his Seeker. Originally, he was a cross between a human and a lizard, but we wanted more animal-like Titans so there would be an interesting variety in the show. The first sketch shows his lizard shape and the chameleon-spikes on his back. The pencil sketch added the dots on his arms and back. Real animals use spots and stripes for hiding, and we wanted Gareon to be able to hide even when he wasn’t using his invisibility power. Plus, his spots look neat! Notice his claws and teeth in the third picture—Gareon is no gentle pet! Not only can he shoot lasers from his eyes, he has a nasty bite when he’s in a bad mood. Gareon (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Gareon (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Gareon.jpg|Final Art Gawain ;Bio Gawain once belonged to King Arthur, and Arthur's nephew is named after him. He served a long line of knightly Seekers but was lost in a river in England. When the river became polluted, Gawain became sick and evil. Hoozoto ;Rough Sketch Imagine a monkey. Now imagine a monkey with a dog’s head. Now imagine a monkey with a dog’s head and a big clawed hand at the end of its tail. Now adorn it with Aztec jewelry. That’s Hoozoto! This sketch captures everything we thought Hoozoto should look like—monkey body, dog head, claw-tail. Our only request to the artist was to give this Titan oversized monkey-hands, which would help him look more monkeylike instead of like a dog with a funny tail. ;Pencil Sketch Those hands and feet are definitely monkey hands and feet—no dog paws here. And the tail-claw is huge! Bigger than his head! He could probably pick up a basketball with one hand. Check out those bared teeth—he must be in a bad mood! We had nothing we wanted to change at this point, so the next step was to go to a color version. ;Final Art He sure looks scrappy! He’d probably enjoy jumping out of a tree onto a Suit’s back and punching the Suit in the head with that big tail-hand! Or maybe he’d be good at guarding something for The Huntik Foundation! Because his special power makes him stronger when he’s carrying an object (+2 ATK and +2 DEF), he’s a great guard dog, uh monkey, uh dog-monkey. Hoozoto (Rough Sketch).jpeg|Rough Sketch Hoozoto (Pencil Sketch).jpeg|Pencil Sketch Hoozoto.jpeg|Final Art Gybolg ;Design History Placeholder other.png|Rough Sketch Placeholder other.png|Pencil Sketch Gybolg.jpg|Final Art Hoplite ;Design History Hoplites were the standard soldier in ancient Greece. They carried swords, spears, and shields. They were trained to fight closely as a team with each soldier’s shield helping protect the man next to him. That is why the Hoplite Titans are stronger in groups. The original idea for the Hoplite Titan was a man in Greek armor. We already had many armored human Titans, so we decided to add animal features to Hoplite. The ancient Greeks have several myths about powerful lions, so we gave Hoplite the body of a lion and changed his helmet to look like a lion’s mane. Placeholder other.png|Rough Sketch Placeholder other.png|Pencil Sketch Hoplite.jpg|Final Art Ignatius ;Design History The idea for this Titan was born while the designers were thinking about a stocky creature made completely of molten rock so hot that he actually glows orange and red through his cooler black stone shell. Ignatius isn’t an aggressive or deliberately dangerous Titan, and we didn’t want him to look like he was mean, so we gave him a rounder, softer overall look. Ignatius (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Ignatius (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Ignatius.jpg|Final Art Iron Monkey ;Rough Sketch This Titan is aggressive and violent. He has big long claws and teeth, and his big long tongue is covered in suckers like an octopus’s tentacles. His samurai-style armor means he is not only dangerous, but he’s also hard to knock out! This sketch shows Iron Monkey’s aggressive nature in a fast-moving charge. The only change we asked for was to show him from the side a bit more so that more of his body can be seen. ;Pencil Sketch Yikes! That’s one scary Titan. He’s like a Redcap who’s had too much coffee! In this pencil sketch, you can see more of his armor, which is a series of metal pieces. Because of the motion lines in the sketch, you can tell that he’s jumping. You can tell this is a Titan rather than a regular animal because, well, monkeys don’t usually wear armor! That, and he has that freaky tongue, and those things on his eyes that look like sunglasses. The only change we asked for here was to put some horns on his helmet. ;Final Art Iron Monkey is a very dangerous opponent, and because red is a very strong, aggressive color, his skin is a pale red and his armor is a fierce red. The quiet forest and mountain in the background look like the Japanese countryside. Iron Monkey (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Iron Monkey (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Iron Monkey.jpg|Final Art Kilthane ;Design History Kilthane is based on the idea of a “dark knight,” a gloomy mysterious knight who may be a friend or an enemy. He is completely covered in armor and decorated with long blades coming out of his back. Not only are these blades dangerous, but they also make him look like a spider, which adds to his creepiness. His armor is dark and gothic, and he has a long cloak that makes him look like an “evil overlord.” Even the dragon on his shield looks angry! Overall, Kilthane is supposed to look very intimidating. His enemies should run away in fear before he even gets close! Kilthane (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Kilthane (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Kilthane.jpg|Final Art King Basilisk ;Design History King Basilisk is a giant lizard-shaped creature, slender and sinuous, and he is very majestic in his movements. Originally, he looked more like a warrior lizard-man. As time went by, though, we thought it would be cooler if he looked more like a lizard and less like a human, so we hunched him over, gave his legs a backward bend, and made his face more monstrous. Overall, he we wanted him to look dangerous and intelligent—he’s not called Basilisk, he’s King Basilisk! King Basilisk (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch King Basilisk (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch King Basilisk.jpg|Final Art Kreutalk ;Design History The initial idea for Kruetalk was a flying manta. Over time, he gained some alien features like his extra eyes and the ability to spit acid. We also changed him from a horizontal creature to a more upright creature with humanlike arms. In his final form, he looks sort of like a bat, with his “wings” giving him a Dracula-like feel. Good thing he doesn't drink blood! Kreutalk (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Kreutalk (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Kreutalk (Final Art).jpg|Final Art Lindorm ;Design History In the first picture, you can see that Lindorm started out more like a bug than a dragon! Because most of the buglike Titans in the world of Huntik are evil, and we wanted Lindorm to belong to Lok, we decided to make him more like a wolf-dragon than a bug monster. As a unique twist, we thought it would be cool if he had a spinning attack for which he holds his tail in his mouth and demolishes his enemies like a big spiked wheel. This idea is based on a mythical snake called ouroboros that held its tail in its mouth like a continuous circle. Lindorm (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Lindorm (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Lindorm.jpg|Final Art Kyroptero ;Rough Sketch Oftentimes in caves, water drips from the ceiling for thousands of years, depositing tiny amounts of minerals. Over time, these minerals build up to create downward-pointing spikes called stalactites. The idea behind Kryoptero is that he’s a batlike spirit that can disguise himself to look like a stalactite, so enemy Seekers don’t notice him until it’s too late! In this sketch, he doesn’t look too much like a stalactite, so we asked the artist to make him taller and spikier. That way, when he hangs from the ceiling with his wings folded around him, he blends in. ;Pencil Sketch Much better! Now it looks like someone spotted him, and he’s opened up one wing so he can jump down and start a combat. We asked the artists to make him look aggressive, like he’s about to attack — it wouldn’t do for this spooky Titan to get caught taking a nap! ;Final Art There’s our guy! Look at those claws! And the glowing eyes! Definitely not the sort of thing you’d want to stumble upon in a dark place! Kyroptero (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Kyroptero (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Kyroptero.jpg|Final Art Metagolem A golem is a creature from folklore that defended the Jews of Prague against evil. Nowadays, “golem” usually means any large creature brought to life with magic. Our Metagolem Titan needed to be big and strong, so he is made of heavy stone. To make him even more powerful and impressive, he has metal armbands, chest armor, and a helmet. Some early art for Metagolem had him looking brutish and clumsy, but in the end, we decided we wanted him to be upright and impressive rather than stooped and ugly. Metagolem (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Metagolem (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Metagolem.jpg|Final Art Nighlurker ;Design History Placeholder other.png|Rough Sketch Placeholder other.png|Pencil Sketch Nighlurker.jpg|Final Art Overlos ;Design History Placeholder other.png|Rough Sketch Placeholder other.png|Pencil Sketch Overlos.jpg|Final Art Pan ;Rough Sketch Pan is a satyr with a flute that can make illusions. In the rough sketch, Pan is in the foreground and strange creatures are starting to appear because of the magic of the flute that he’s playing. Pan is a Gaia-Titan and is part goat, so we asked the artist to make the illusion-creatures animals instead of people. ;Pencil Sketch Here, you can see that Pan is wearing a simple Greek toga with geometric patterns along the hem. The illusion-creatures created by Pan’s music are animals; you can see a wolf, goat, and some birds starting to take shape. The extra detail needed on the illusions means the artist chose not to draw the background trees from the rough sketch—otherwise it would be hard to tell the illusions from the background. Planning ahead for the colored final art, we asked the artist to make sure the illusions looked like illusions so you didn’t think Pan hung around with a bunch of real wild animals. ;Final Art Pan is a Gaia-Titan, and they are usually green and brown, so we decided to make him green all over. His illusion-animals look like they’re made out of energy so that you know they’re created from magic and not just regular animals. Pan looks like he’s playing a happy tune, as if he loves music just for the fun of playing. Pan (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Pan (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Pan.jpg|Final Art Peque ;Rough Sketch This Titan is based on the protector moon-spirit folklore of the Mayan people of Central America. In the rough sketch, we wanted her right foot to be a little smaller. We also asked the artist to make sure it was clear that Peque was protecting Sophie, as it might accidentally look like Peque had just fought Sophie. ;Pencil Sketch Here, you can see all the extra details, especially in her clothing, which uses designs that were common in Mayan art. Peque is a moon-themed Titan, so we wanted her mask and dagger to glow with moonlight, but not so much that the details were covered up. We asked the artist to make sure details could be seen through the glow. We also want to make sure that human-like Titans aren’t mistaken for regular humans. For Peque, we thought it would be interesting if she had red skin and smooth toeless feet—small details that make Titans look special. ;Final Art Here, you can see the neat glowing effect on her mask and dagger. Her brick-red skin is different enough to see that she’s not a human, but it’s still similar to the rich red-brown skin color of the Mayan people. All the card art for the Huntik Trading Card Game is square rather than rectangular, so the artist trimmed off the top and bottom of the art. Because of the trimming, you can’t see Peque’s right foot anymore, but if you look closely between the pencil sketch and the final art, you can see that her left foot used to have toes. Peque (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Peque (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Peque.jpg|Final Art Ponderous ;Rough Sketch Ah, dinosaurs. Big and slow, but really tough. If real dinosaurs were tough, how much tougher would one be if it were made of stone? Probably like Ponderous! This picture is a simple concept: a Seeker is summoning Ponderous, and he appears out of the ground (just like Metagolem!). We wanted Ponderous to look like a brontosaurus and not just a fat-bodied snake, so we asked the artist to make sure Ponderous’s front legs are showing in the later sketches. ;Pencil Sketch Two details you notice right away are that the Seeker is Santiago and that Ponderous has rough-rocky skin that sometimes breaks off in big chunks. You can see his front legs, and together with the shape of his head he really looks like a brontosaurus. We’re almost ready to move on to the color version, but he just needs one more touch to show he’s a Titan and not some long-lost dinosaur: decoration. We ask the artist to put a stylized stripe around his neck and shoulders. ;Final Art Ponderous is now a nice rocky brown color, busting out of the grayish ground (is that cement?). He has some cool gold tribal zigzags on his body, and his eyes glow red like hot lava. Santiago stands calmly in front of him, ready to tell him the plan. Ponderous (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Ponderous (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Ponderous.jpg|Final Art Riverjaw ;Rough Sketch Riverjaw is a crocodile-themed Titan. Because we already have another crocodile-themed Titan (Ammit Heart-Eater) in the world of Huntik, we wanted to make Riverjaw different enough that people wouldn’t confuse the two. Ammit is a big squat Egyptian Hecto-Titan, so we made Riverjaw a sleek Aztec Meso-Titan and decorated her back and bracelets with Aztec-style carvings. This sketch looked a little too much like our first sketch for Ammit’s card, so we asked the artist to change her angle so the cards would look different. ;Pencil Sketch Quite a change! Now you can definitely see the detail in her items, and her jaw is obviously longer and more graceful than Ammit’s ugly mug. One subtle but important difference between the two reptilian-themed Titans is their eyes—Riverjaw has large human-like eyes, while Ammit’s are red and mean. ;Final Art Adding color to the picture really makes a difference, and now there’s no way brown-colored Riverjaw could be mistaken for green-gray Ammit! The jungle and building in the background also have a very Aztec feel to them. They’re pictured to show that she’s on her home turf. Riverjaw (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Riverjaw (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Riverjaw.jpg|Final Art Sabriel ;Design History Our concept for Sabriel was a feminine Titan who was very skilled with a sword and able to take many hits in a battle before having to return to her amulet. She is the perfect match for Sophie — both are feisty and good at combat, and nobody would ever think they’re weak! One version of Sabriel in development had her levitating multiple swords around herself, but in the end, we stuck with the idea that she was a master swordswoman. She looks calm, graceful, and fearless, just like Sophie. Sabriel (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Sabriel (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Sabriel.jpg|Final Art Sentinel ;Design History Placeholder other.png|Rough Sketch Placeholder other.png|Pencil Sketch Sentinel.jpg|Final Art Strix ;Design History Strix is a horrible flying insect Titan with a long sting that he uses to hit his enemies when moving at top speed. The idea was that a Seeker could summon a swarm of Strix Titans, and though individually they are very weak, together they can defeat a much stronger Titan. The early sketch shows Strix looking a lot like a mosquito, with a small head and a long skinny body. Over time, this changed to a fatter body and shorter neck so it would be easier to see on the television. It also has a stinger on its tail as well as its long tongue, so a Strix is dangerous on both ends! Strix (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Strix (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Strix (Final Art).jpg|Final Art Tao ;Design History Placeholder other.png|Rough Sketch Placeholder other.png|Pencil Sketch Tao.jpg|Final Art The Riderless Chariot ;Rough Sketch This Titan is based on the ancient Greek and Roman horse-drawn chariots on which soldiers rode into battle. Often these chariots were decorated with paintings of battles or heroes in the hopes of frightening enemies. This Titan is a pair of horses with fiery hooves and manes pulling a chariot. They are strong enough to carry a Seeker or another Titan into battle—or away to safety. ;Pencil Sketch You can see the background here looks like a Roman racetrack or gladiator’s arena, and the artist added details like the harness. We asked the artist to change the horses’ legs so that they looked more like they were running (as they did in the rough sketch). Also, we thought it would be fun to have Cherit in this picture somewhere. ;Final Art The horses are running. The fire makes a nice glow in the area. And there’s Cherit! The Riderless Chariot (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch The Riderless Chariot (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch The Riderless Chariot.jpg|Final Art Tremayne ;Rough Sketch Tremayne is a four-armed fairy Titan that is always up to some kind of mischief. We wanted this picture to show a smart Titan with a bit of an attitude, and the artist’s sketch shows hints of that in her face and posture. ;Pencil Sketch You can see Tremayne’s dragonfly wings (the greenish wings that are barely visible mean she’s flapping her wings really fast). You can see that she’s holding are a wooden cup and a burning torch, and she’s wearing jewelry like the ancient Celtic people of the Ireland wore. Tremayne has four arms, so nobody’s going to think she’s human, but we wanted to go the extra step, so we asked the artist to give her green skin. ;Final Art And here she is with green skin. Green is a common color for Gaia-Titans and green is often associated with the Irish, so we have two reasons to make her green. She also has red hair, a common hair color in Ireland. We didn’t want this to be a “fairy in the forest” kind of picture, so we had the artist put her in a city, like someone had just summoned her. Tremayne (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Tremayne (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Tremayne.jpg|Final Art Wolf Knight ;Rough Sketch The Wolf Knight is a noble werewolf that is trying to fight his inner rage and work on the side of good. He wears special armor that lets him use his claws but leaves his feet bare so he can still run quietly. This sketch did a good job of showing the werewolf as something more calm than a crazy rabid wolf-man; however, we still wanted him to look dangerous, so we asked the artist to show more of Wolf Knight’s teeth. ;Pencil Sketch Definitely a step in the right direction! We now have a slightly angrier Titan with spiky armor and large claws. The moon in the background echoes that this is a werewolf-themed Titan, and that old castle gives the picture a sort of creepy Transylvanian look. But we still want more teeth! ;Final Art Growl! Now he looks angry, like he knows there’s a bad guy lurking nearby. All the card art for the Huntik Trading Card Game is square rather than rectangular, so the artist trimmed off the right and left sides of the art, leaving Wolf Knight as the focus of the picture. He’s focused and tough, but trustworthy—you never need to worry that Wolf Knight will go crazy and attack you by accident! Wolf Knight (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Wolf Knight (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Wolf Knight (Final Art).jpg|Final Art Ymir ;Design History In Viking mythology, Ymir was the first frost giant. In the world of Huntik, he represents the power of the glacier, slow and unstoppable, which covers and freezes everything in its path. In the Viking myths, all the other frost giants grew out of his body, so the Titan Ymir can create ice-monster servants to help destroy his enemies in battle. The spiky parts on Ymir’s body represent icicles and stone stalactites, with the ones on his head looking like a crown to show that he is king of all ice giants! Ymir (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Ymir (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil ketch Ymir.jpg|Final Art Category:Huntik.com